


Athena on Painkillers

by Ncis4ever



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena on drugs, Bobby embarrassed, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncis4ever/pseuds/Ncis4ever
Summary: Athena after getting hurt is on heavy painkillers. She tells Hen things she normally never would, traumatizing Hen in the process.
Relationships: Athena Grant & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	Athena on Painkillers

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a funny and fluffy fic. Hope you enjoy reading it!

Athena slowly opens her eyes blinking a few times before her vision cleared. She felt great like she was floating on a cloud. Looking to her side she sees Hen and Buck. 

“Hey Thena how are you feeling?”, Hen asks, looking concerned. 

“Amazing, I feel great!”, Athena replies with a dopey grin. “How are you guys feeling?” 

“Well obviously not as great as you are, girl. How much pain meds did they give you?”

“Do you want anything Athena? Water?”, Buck asks. 

“Where’s Bobby?”, Athena pouts.

“We sent him home to take a shower and change.”, Buck replies. “I should call and let him know you woke up.” 

“Tell him I miss him and I think he’s hot.” 

“Um okay.” Buck says shooting Hen an amused look as he leaves the room.

“I really miss Bobby. Why did he leave me? Does he not love me anymore?”, Athena asks as her eyes start to fill up with tears.

“Hey hey hey it’s okay don’t cry. He’s coming right back. I made him leave to freshen up because he’s refused to leave your side since he got here.”, Hen replies trying to calm Athena. “You know he loves you.” 

“I’m gonna kiss him when he gets here. I love kissing him, his tongue feels so good sliding against mine. He has a really talented tongue let me tell you. I’m also going to grab his ass. He has a nice ass. Have you felt it before, Hen?”, Athena rambles. 

“Wow these meds are really strong. No I can honestly say I have not touched Bobby’s butt.”

“I love squeezing it in my hands as he’s pounding into me. He also has a very talented dick. It always hits me in the right spot.”

“Okay!” Hen interrupts. “You should stop talking now before you traumatize me any further.” 

“How is it traumatizing?” Athena says brows furrowing. “You don’t know this but we’ve made love in the ambulance and fire engine multiple times. The thought of getting caught really turns on Bobby.” 

“Y’all are disgusting! Cap has his own office for a reason!”

“Oh I love calling him Captain in the bedroom. It’s such a turn on when he calls me Sergeant as he’s fucking me.” 

“Okay! Please stop. I will never be able to look at you guys the same again when we’re on a call together.” 

Both women look up at the sound of the door opening.

“Oh thank god.”, Hen says as she quickly leaves the room. 

“Bobby!”, Athena cheers. 

“Hi my love.”, Bobby replies, leaning down to give his wife a kiss on her cheek. 

This causes Athena to frown. “You missed, babe.”

“Missed what?”

“My lips.”, she replies pointing to her puckered lips. 

“I’m sorry my love, let me fix that.” Bobby leans down again to give his wife a soft kiss not wanting to hurt her.

His wife had other plans. As soon as Bobby’s lips covered hers, Athena reached behind to grab Bobby’s butt pulling him closer. Surprised by this action Bobby gasps allowing her entrance to his mouth. Giving into his wife, Bobby starts to kiss back, both of them fighting for dominance. Athena lets out a satisfied groan as Bobby kisses her exactly how she wanted him to. 

“Damn! You guys need to calm down! We’re in a hospital!”, Hen says walking back into the room. 

“Pops, what if you rip her stitches!?”, Buck says behind Hen.

The two break apart, Athena with a content smile and Bobby flushing with embarrassment. 

“I told you I was gonna kiss him and grab his ass when he got here, Hen.”

“You did what?”

”I also told her you have a talented tongue and dick.”

“Athena!”

“What? You know you do. You always leave me satisfied babe.” 

“Okay! I think it’s time for you to close your eyes and get some rest again.”, Bobby says as he pulls Hen and Buck out the hospital room closing the door behind him. 

“Okay, I’m sorry about that you guys.”, Bobby says, his face is completely red. “ I need to tell a nurse to lower her next dose.”

“All good Cap. I can’t wait until it wears off and she remembers everything that she told me.”, Hen replies. 

“How much exactly did she tell you, Hen?”

“Oh enough for me to not be able to look you in the eyes or call you captain for a few days.”

“Oh god.”

“Yup. Just keep your talented tongue away from the ambulance and the engine and we’ll be fine.”, Hen says leaving Bobby standing there with his mouth wide open. 

“What did she mean by that Pops?”, Buck asks with a confused look on his face.

“Nothing!”

“Doesn’t seem like a nothing.”, Buck teases before running after Hen. “I’m gonna ask Hen!” 

“Don’t you dare Buck!”

* * *

A few hours later Athena wakes up again, the pain medication wearing off. 

“Hey babe”, she gives Bobby a small smile.

“Hey my love. How are you feeling?” he says giving her a soft peck on the cheek.

“I’m in a little pain, but it's manageable. The meds they gave me earlier had me feeling nothing.” 

Bobby’s face flushes as he remembers all that Athena said.

“Oh no. What did I do babe?”

“You said I have a nice tongue and dick and that I always leave you satisfied.”

“Oh, well you already know that. Why are you embarrassed?”

“You don’t remember who you told that to?”

“No…”

“You told Hen a lot babe.” 

The memory of her bragging about her man’s abilities and their secret rendezvous in the ambulance come rushing back to Athena

“Oh god.” Athena says with her hands covering her face. “I remember everything I said. I’m so sorry babe.”

“It’s not your fault.”, Bobby comforts Athena. “Those meds really lowered your filter.” 

“Damn. There goes our lunch quickies.” 

“Well…I still have my office.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
